Current surgical techniques to repair muscle tissue utilizes one or more screws secured directly to a patient's skeletal structure. The screws were used as anchors enabling sutures to be attached to the screw, sewn onto the damaged tissue and then attached back onto the respective anchor. Thus, there remains a single point of securement. An alternate technique improved this method by including a reinforcing mesh over the damaged tissue, with the mesh sutured to both the anchors and surrounding muscle tissue. The mesh helps to distribute stress throughout the muscle tissue and increase viability of repairs. However, the mesh may fail as the mesh is secured to only a single screw point.
In particular procedures may be subject to failure in instances where the bone is porous, suffers from osteoporosis or cystic changes as the screws become loose. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device configured to distribute the load among multiple locations of the bone so as to reduce the effects of osteoporosis or cystic changes.